


Marking Suns

by gaskman



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, The Plot got hella convoluted, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaskman/pseuds/gaskman
Summary: Jake Harley doesn't know his children can play actual instruments, but to curve their rebellious natures he enlists them music lessons anyway. Joey and Jude suddenly get caught up in magical bullcrap.





	1. PART ONE : I

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  
> 
> I have never seen this garbage movie ever.

Jake Harley discovered the ingenious idea in how to channel his destructive daughter’s rebellious side. Lately, she has become incredibly apathetic to his parenting skills. Her obedience has shrunken to a significant magnitude. Jake Harley can hardly tell the difference between his daughter and a delinquent now! She’s even taken the audacity of replacing his last name with her mother’s. But surely, if she has the energy to vandalize his precious paintings and trophies, she could instead do something more productive and useful like learn how to shoot!

 He tried convincing her to go deer hunting, but she refused to even touch a gun! So Plan B was executed, she would learn to be musically proficient like her mother was. The expenditures would be nothing compared to the peace and non-destruction his mansion would finally have after getting Joey slaving away at piano practice. What a genius this man was! Surely, he should write a book or something in the indoctrination of rebels.

 So, finally to make up for his absence, (besides spoiling his children with financial stability that is), he registered Joey into his old friends’ magical musical school, where she would learn the tricks and the trade of  music. Jake hardly knows the sort of witchcraft it would take to teach a child to play an instrument. He should leave it to the professionals; his old friends Larry Wilson and Richard Parker. They were the kind of chaps who knew what to do with children! It was like having them train monkeys to do backflips and sing. He respects them for their dedication in their profession of being teachers. He would rather stick to his own job of being an INVENTOR, EXPLORER AND RENOWNED BILLIONAIRE EXTRAORDINAIRE. Really, their jobs were a task he would never be equipped to do in his lifetime! He didn’t even drag Joey to the musical school himself, that was Roxy’s job. She was her babysitter after all.

 Roxy critiqued Jake’s idea of handing his daughter to two dudes who thought they could convince the world their dead boss was alive but Jake dismissed her crazy notions. Great. Now, Roxy had to explain to Joey this absurd idea to a 14 year old. As if a neglectful son of a bitch father who got manipulated by a tyrannical sea-witch wasn’t enough for a kid to handle.

 Unsurprisingly, Joey took it extremely well. Like a mature adult would.

 "Durh, okay. Music lessons. As if that will stop me from being resentful to my Pa.” Joey said to Roxy. “Doesn’t he know I already take dance lessons? “

 “Errr, yeee. I still think he doesn’t know you can play an instrument, Jo. Like, my god, he still thinks you’re doing this phase because Jude’s pets died.” Roxy drunkenly slurred. She had too much vodka. Her head against the soft cushions are incredibly comforting and nice; it was tempting her to pass out into sweet slumber.

 “Does it have to be piano?” Joey asked. “Can I play something else?”

 Roxy hiccupped as she gulped a shot of the vodka on the coffee table in front of her. “I don’t think the old man’s going to care. As long as you don’t draw on his shiiiit anymore.”

 “Where is this magic school anyway?”

 “It’s right from the highway outta this town. There’s a pathway to the asshole forest and they’ll probably be breadcrumbs and glowing shrooms to guide you there.” Roxy said, probably still conscious. “It’s a bullshit music school but nothin’s bullshit about magic. So if the statement’s contradicts itself like that. Must be legit, Jojo.”

 “Um, yeah. Sure. I’ll think about it.”

 “You gotta be there at three. Play something cool, alright? Like the motherfucking bassoon.”

 Those were the last words she said before her eyes shut. Her body collapsed on the couch with the bottle she was drinking gripped snugly like a doll in her arms. Joey suspected she had a long day at her day-job. Working for her dad’s company is a miraculous feat unto itself. Babysitting his kids on top of that is an impossible journey no human could do. Joey applauded Roxy’s endeavors.

 Her Pa did have a piano lying somewhere in the mansion somewhere. But he didn’t even bother tuning it. He said it brought back terrible memories. That was ironic since he’s never fucking here ever. Except when he wants to dump his souvenirs from killing wildlife and extracting heirlooms from indigenous cultures. What a douchebag.

 Joey doubted she could bring a piano. Guess she would have to bring _that_ old thing. She scoured her room for her guitar case. It’s dusty and big, she wondered if she remembered to play chords? She’s exhausted her options already with dealing with her dad. Maybe reversed-reverse psychology will do the trick this time. For Mom’s sake.

 Joey sure does miss her mom.

 It’s not even two when Jude comes banging on her bedroom door. That’s odd, since Joey could’ve sworn he liked to come in the middle of the night. He said he was _sure_ invisible men came in and out as they pleased in the mansion and lacked photographic evidence since they were transparent. He’s asked Joey to wallop non-existent things a few times to make sure the air wasn’t actually an invisible guy laughing at Jude. But what the hell did Jude want now? He usually cramped himself in the bedroom all day doing his crazy wall of conspiracies.

 Jude kept banging on Joey’s door. Joey reluctantly opened it. She’s prepared to wallop any sort of imaginary creature Jude can think up of. But she was caught by surprise when she saw Jude with his drumsticks.

 “I didn’t know you played drums.”

 “Taylor taught me the ELEMENTARIES of DRUMMING. I’m more than proficient in being in the BEAT.” He said. “HIS DRUM SET is a suave model.”

 Joey grimaced a little. Taylor? When did Jude ever hang out with the Thompson kid? She’s a little jealous in fact. And why is Jude coming to the stupid music school? It’s not actually magic. And it was really off setting to his whole ‘aliens are real’ shtick. If she knew Jude believed in magic she would’ve put him on good terms with the elf living in their basement. Jude rolled his eyes. He explained to Joey that Roxy told him to go and learn drumming or something. He suspected Pa was afraid of him developing some sort of angst in his teenage years, as if drumming will stop him.

 “That’s what I said!” Joey replied. “Anyway, let’s go. I have to be there in an hour. Aren’t you coming?”

 “Aye.” Said Jude. “Hope they have a drumming set.”

 Jude and Joey set off, locking every door and window in the mansion and tucking Roxy under some fine woolen blankets before trekking the path to some music lesson. The house they lived in was not at all adjacent to the town by foot. Hauntswitch was a half an hour walk, and it made going to school difficult if you didn’t use a car. It might be nice to be driven by a sober adult once in a while, but Joey and Jude learned to settle.

 They had plenty of ways ahead. First, going through the woods, and then through  the crummy neighbourhood of their classmates. Luckily, no one bothered going out in the afternoons since they had bizzare schedules of their own. Joey hardly ever saw them out of school which was supremely weird. They must have parents who don’t neglect them in search of adventure and conquest. Lucky her. But still, their absence just made this town seem strange, not that Joey has a more normal point of reference to compare the residents’ strange behavior to. She doesn’t think fictional townspeople in movies count. They either die in the background or run screaming from an alien. It’s not often you see people walking in the streets of Hauntswitch, which made the walk to the music course a lot more enjoyable than annoying. Does Joey really have to pander to the strangers who know her dad? 

 The neighbourhood branched into the streets that connected to the road outta town. New people hardly come into Hauntswitch, unless its to pass along to get to somewhere better. The highway had a few cars driving along. Joey imagined the people in the cars who were going on roadtrips. They were probably moving somewhere new and fun to see the country; to live a life.

 There was path near the highway that unsurprisingly went into another part of the woods. This town is just surrounded by the large intimidating oak and wood. Motherfucking tress everywhere. The dirt path was in fact not surrounded by illuminating fungi nor did it radiate the illusion of a magical footpath of crumbs hungry children left to escape a witch. It did however lead to a crummy old apartment building in the middle of nowhere, barely taller than the tallest tree planted right next to it. There was a sign called “Bernie’s Weekend”, as if that was supposed to be some sort of indicator of a reference or something.

 The children hesitated to go in, because it looked like the place where dead people are found at a scene of a murder. It seemed so obvious it was a trap _when you watch the corpses on TV_. Why the hell would anybody go into a building in the middle of the woods with two so called ‘magical musical men’. This was such a shitty idea. There were better ways to die, like being murdered by NON-magical musical men. And why would Joey and Jude die such a stupid death? They weren’t too keen on dying for their asshole Pa.

 Both of them considered the notion of going back. But they weren’t the only kids who trekked the path. Joey heard footsteps from behind. It wasn’t Richard or Larry. Thank heavens it wasn’t! In fact it was another boy. He wasn’t exactly carrying anything like an instrument; just some scrappy backpack. He rolled up his sleeves and wore a big ‘ol red X on his black T-shirt.

 “Oh, hi. Is this the place you get music lessons?” Joey asked.

 “Yes,” he grinned, somewhat gullibly. “You’re new, aren’t you? I’m glad we finally have some more people to join the band.”

 Joey smiled awkwardly. Sure, band. Whatever. Let’s just go in this creepy building together. It’s nice to have some peers (witnesses to her death) to accompany Joey and Jude to go in a building. It’s an assurance he didn’t die the first time he got these music lessons. The boy chuckled. He thought Joey was being all upbeat about this. Joey smiled.

 They strided together into the building. And they found a shit load of guitars and broken drums piled on top of each other. And amazingly they found two brash men who seem to be complete caricatures of human beings. The boy winced. He seemed surprised to see them.

 “Yo, whassuuuuuuuup Xefros. Are ya ready to get your ROCK on, you little son of a bitch.” One said. He was incredibly clean shaven and his movements were jointed. His smile was pearly white, but Jude could intensely feel the incredible sinister gaze behind it. He didn’t exactly seem lively, it was as if the man was a marionette. It gave Jude chills in his spine.

 “Check it out, maaaaaan.” Said the other man. “We got ourselves another TWO HOMIES to teach the science of jammin’ it out.” This one was more nefarious than the other man. He had displayed an incredible coldness in his smile that radiated a deadly aura. He smiled profoundly; a smile so iniquitous that all who saw it would deplete their banks of morality. The children felt they were being stripped of their innocence right then and there.

 Richard, the man who wore an ugly flowered shirt and khaki pants, was putting his legs on the table. He was sitting relaxingly with his hands behind his head as he watched his friend, Larry, strum out his guitar. Richy was ghosting the shadow of a once righteous man of music, trying to mimic a human display of confidence and allure. But a shadow mimics the man, and he was mimicking the shadow, and so he was an apprentice’s apprentice, and it shunned him from truly becoming human.

 And Larry was being a douchebag trying to look cool by strumming out some power chords in front of some dumb kids. Fuck that guy.

 The two men didn’t even react when behind the counter of their store, an older girl appeared. She was scrambling to the table to find something, but Xefros caught her attention by coughing. When she looked up, her eyes widened at the sight of Joey and Jude.

 “Ahahahaeugh.” She said, laughing and and then going into a fit of coughs. “Xefros, hi! Did you finally get someone to register?” she asked. Unlike Larry and Richard she didn’t seem like a glitched out human being. In fact, she seemed normal _for now._

 “Um, sorry, Beatrix. Wasn’t me.” Xefros said. “They came on their own accord.”

 Beatrix seemed confused. What kind of crazy idiots would come here to get music lessons unless they were blackmailed into doing it? Unless…

 “Oooh, You’re Roxy’s kids.” She said, realizing her mistake. “Well, um –uhh”

 Beatrix glanced at the horrific abominations that were Larry and Richard. They were spazzing out like they were receiving electrical shocks or something. Hopefully, this weird behaviour got unnoticed by a bunch of apathetic kids. She smiled, hoping it will distract Joey and Jude from their suspicions against their future teachers. Instead of being suspicious of the men being malicious dark magical entities, they’re freaked out how creepy these two guys are.

 “I, oh my god, are they okay?” Joey asked.

 Beatrix chuckled nervously. “Haha, who- them? I, they’re just high you know?”

 Joey raised an eyebrow but then winced when he saw Larry spasm again. “Turbular-turbular-tubular brahhh.” He said.

 Holy shit, this was bananas!

 

Suddenly, Larry rose up from his seat. “Come on, are we gonna jam out or what, kids? I see you got a rockin’ guitar there, girl. You’ll come with me Xefros to learn the basics of rocking ouuuuut.” He grabbed Joey and Xefros’ arms reactively, clumsily dragging them to the upstairs. Joey glanced at Jude from behind. Richard had his arms around Jude’s shoulder and was mumbling about the depths of beating the shit out of drums. Joey could only give a worried glance to Jude as she was yanked to climb the stairs. This was not what she was expecting when she imagined a music lesson.


	2. PART ONE: II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad ending >:[

Joey doesn't know if she's supposed to be impressed or horrifically surprised by the sheer numbness of Larry. He was blabbering about the intricacies of harmony and soul in rock, but the repititions in his speech were more than obvious. He kept going back to the topic over and over again with his words phrased different but undoubtedly were fammiliar. Joey kept glancing back and forth with Xefros, who was seated right next to her, exchanging horrified looks of disgust and confusement. He gave assured glances now and then, trying to convince Joey she wouldn't be murdered. But now and then, Joey would see Xefros cringe from trying to listen to Larry speak.

After ten minutes of spewing nonsense, Larry finally got into the bit where he actually tried to teach Joey music. You know, in the most ludicrous sense a dumbass could.

He hopped and he jumped and he strummed some more power chords as if he were performing. He also sang like a screeching banshee as he played out his out of tuned guitar. It was a gruelling sight to see, as if the muses themselves have descended from the heavens to give Joey a figurative punch in the nuts.

It was awful and terrible and Joey could hardly stand this shit-hole performance. She couldn't help but get startled when Larry got to the end and did a glass-shattering falsetto as his finale. Joey was sure the strands of her hair were standing at their ends. It was excruciating to witness such a brash display of tactless music. It was if Larry's terrible singing and playing was a physical manifestation of abhorrent crumminess.

"You see, that's how it's done." he said, his eyes flickering a light of help no one could comprehend. "Xefros, help me out."

He motioned Xefros to get up and stand next to him, but Joey thought Xefros was too scared out of his mind to comply. He was sweating profusely as he wobbled his legs to walk over there hesitantly. It was a true test of a boy's courage. But all could Joey ask herself was what kind of shtick was he playing here? He seemed to be incredibly uncomfortable with this man, as if never setting his eyes on him.

He seemed a fine a minute before entering the building meeting Larry and Richard. She wasn't too stupid to feign ignorance on borderline creepily pragmatic behaviour of two grown-ass men. But she failed to see the men as being merely freaks of humanity. They were freaks of nature, and failing to see that was a huge misstep on Joey's part.

Larry was uncomfortably standing too close to Xefros. He was practically breathing on his neck and it was obvious Xefros was strained out of his mind! Joey seemed sorry for him. He was too cute of a boy to die from a murder in the basement of two creepy rocker wanna-bees. She was almost willing to grab him and run away as far as away as possible.

Almost.

"Now, Xefros," Larry shrieked. "Show the chick what we learned last week on singing good 'ol Franklin Whoobap." He pushed Xefros so harshly foward as the boy tried to keep his balance from not falling right on his face. He sung a pitch but then got interupted by Larry.

Larry didn't seem pleased with Xefros' attempt at singing. He told him to go back and sit down and watch him do it his way. Larry Wilson will show you how to fucking do it right. He grabbed his guitar and did another terrible performance at singing. He was so busy with himself he didn't notice Joey and Xefros talking to each other.

"This is such a shitty music lesson!" Joey whispered loudly, trying to be as comprehensible as someone could when you're next to an an adult man singing you loud screams. "Do you even know who this guy is?"

 

"I- of course I do!" He said. "He's been teaching me vocals all my life!" He gave a nervous chuckle that was only responded with a raised eyebrow by Joey. It was clear she wasn't buying into any of this bullcrap. All of this was suspicious and weird. Even the notion of Xefros being here.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not that dumb that I'll stay here and watch some guy sing bad songs all day!"

Xefros stammered. "I- It's part of the learning process." Joey noticed how much he sweats when he lies, which is undoubtedly an adorable quirky thing. But it wasn't as adorable when you're adjacent with some asshole singing so loudly and profusely! She can't tolerate this anymore.

She almost stood up and tried leaving, but then she noticed her surroundings. They suddenly seemed so blurred and dull. As if the edges of the room have been distorted in some way. But they quickly re-established its dimensions when Joey snapped back to the reality of Larry singing his stupid song.

She glanced back at Xefros, who was trying to give the infalliable allure that she definetely wasn't going to be stabbed to death or cut to pieces in some building in the middle of the woods. The worst that could happen is she had to come back here every week hearing Larry talk his mouth off.

"Joey," he whispered loudly. "Um, that *is* your name, right?"

"Yeah."

"I heard your dad signed you up for this?" He said. "And he only trusted this place because uh, Luke and Rick-"

"You mean Larry and Richard."

He fazed. His stupid tongue slip just made his act seem more obvious. "Uhh, yeah, totally! Those two guys! Hahaha."

Joey's eyebrow could hardly get any higher.

"Your father figure totally trusts those guys, right? I'm sure somehow they'll make you into a good musician." He tries winking and then grinning a very innocent smile, as if his dorkiness was a bribe Joey would take like catnip tied to a string. It is a very tempting offer to adhere to the begs of a very sweet boy, Joey can hardly say mean things to that face! But she's sure she's being conned into something more malicious than getting her ears bled to death.

"I'll be better off learning somewhere else."

"No, wait-"

Joey stands and tip-toes as quietly as she can away from these two weirdoes. She takes her guitar and goes down the stair case again. Enduring fifteen minutes of that trash was more than enough a girl could handle! It was so bad her taste in music became significantly better by sheer disgust alone. The things that garbage art is capable of.

Joey felt guilty about leaving Xefros agitated in a room with a crazy guy. But instead of dealing another second of this she was going to get Jude and go home. She's sure he can't stand his own creepy tutor. And it won't be problem waltzing out of here and running back home way across town. The hard part would be making sure no one followed them back to their address. Maybe they can trick them they live with their Pa in an island somewhere.

She went back to the first floor, the place where all the broken guitars and drums were piled up everywhere. Luckily, this place apparently didn't have any sound padding and she could hear horrendous drumming somewhere.

It was coming from downstairs, but she didn't see any staircases going down. She checked behind the door behind the counter, which was conveniently transparent so she could peek in without disturbing whatevet sort of ritual was going on back there. Turns out Beatrix was just furiously writting something in her notebook in a cramped office space with barely any artificial lighting.

Where is Jude? The banging and clashing was coming from *somewhere*, and Joey was sure she heard the drum noises. It wasn't until there was a THUD so big it toppled the shitty guitar pile. Fortunately, it toppled very quietly. But it nearly hit Joey! She stumbled and fell to the ground.

She yelped an ouch because it really hurts when you fall on your butt. But it especially hurts when you fall down on a secret hatch you did not notice before. Boy, was this place shady. Secret hatches to a basement? A sure way of dying a terrible death.

Joey opened the hatch slowly, fidgeting her hands to open it as gently as possible. She descended with the ladder and did her awesome ninja trick of being basically invisible. The hatch led to a short hallway, and the banging drums getting louder and more profound. And it didn't sound like shit so there's no way it wasn't Jude. If Richard was as bad as Larry, it was the only conclusion she could make that Jude was rocking it out on the drums! Too bad she didn't get a chance to learn anything with her guitar.

Joey inspected the door where the sound was coming out from the loudest. She opened it slowly, hoping Richard wouldn't notice her entrance. It was convenient to see that that Jude and Richard were facing the direction opposite from the door. They were too enthralled by the Jude's performance to hear the door open. She quickly hid behind one of the dozens of drum sets in this creepy ass basement. Hell yes, Joey probably missed her calling on becoming a special agent.

Jude finally finished his awesome drumming session, and Richard was so agape his jaw hit the floor like a shit ton of bricks. In fact, his jaw did hit the floor, because Joey pushed him down and toppled him like a domino. She grabbed Jude's hand and ran the way she came in.

"Kids, no!" Richard said, getting up.

Too late. Joey slammed the door behind her and started climbing the ladder. Jude seemed to be okay with the stream of events partaking. He also seemed impressed by Joey's tactical prowress. Of course, he would have gone up and saved her if it weren't for the great temptation of shutting up his crazy teacher with some mind blowing performances. Joey rolled her eyes.

"Jude, that was a mediocre at best. Any conceivable comparisons from other points of references would be mind-blowing to them." Joey said, getting out the hatch. "You should've heard mine."

"Good argument. Let us RETREAT, now."

"That's the plan," Joey said.

They got out of the hatch, but not before Beatrix managed to spot them leaving. She was startled, notebook at hand and stick on the other. She didn't seemed pleased seeing them trying to leave.

"I knew this would have happened," Beatrix said. "Maybe I should have only resorted using those two numpties for Mr. Harley."

Joey and Jude weren't listening. They scrambled to the front door. But Beatrix managed to wave her stick around and cause the broken guitars to go flying around and block the door. Joey and Jude struggled in the midst of a guitar storm. They weren't going out of here, yet.

They panicked. They froze. An incredible rush of fear came through both of the children, witnessing the miracle of magic, despite it being incredibly fake. Or at least, that was what they thought. Even Jude, with his conspiracies, did not believe sticks of woods could commit incredible feats that defied physical universal laws.

Beatrix, with another wave of her wand had two sets of drums with torn drum heads fly towards the kids. Their drum hoops were used to ensnare Joey and Jude, leaving their arms useless and stuck between it's rings of wood.

Both of them got clumsy and fell on top of each other. They were helpless against a witch.

Beatrix mumbled something; probably some magical mumbo-jumbo spew, and summoned two empty shells of human beings that used to be two freaky douchebags. One came from the upstairs and one came from the hatch, they walked titular and angular and had burnt ashen cracks outside. They came crawling slowly towards both of the children. They were clearly what used to be Richard and Larry. They were black and rotten and moved in an artificial way. In fact, they never did move quite as naturally a regular man would. Joey and Jude already noticed their seemingly forced movements. But now, they knew now how fluid and faster they moved when they walked like beings of the dirt. Instead of eating the children, they suddenly floated, like the flying guitars did. They morphed into one big pile of goo and were floating in the air, their shape changing and flexing into a number of ways possible before finally disappearing slowly as it's volume got smaller. It got smaller and smaller and smaller until there was no goop anymore.

"Joey, Jude, let me explain," Beatrix said, her lips pursed.

Joey and Jude nodded furiously. Whatever terms the witch demanded they would give it. They were currently very tied up and powerless now. They could spare an ear to lend for a moment.

Beatrix sighed, sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed. She tidied the rims of her dress, making sure to clear out any wrinkles and dust it would have.

"Larry and Richard were fake, as fake as dreams can be." She said.

"But apparently magic is real?" Joey asked, a hint of condescension being apparent. But then, a hint of regret swept her as she said that. This was a witch she was talking to! Think before saying something stupid, Joey!

Beatrix didn't amuse her. She kept going on. "This *is* a music school. Not a magical one, either. But it just so happened Jake Harley wanted two famous characters to teach his children." She said. "What he wants wants, Roxy delivers. But maybe it was stupid having lousy recreations of two actual men in real life imperfectly teach children to play a difficult tool like an instrument."

Joey and Jude looked at each other. There was no way they were still going to have music lessons here. They felt a traumatic backlash in their mentalities. Recovery will be impending but slow, thanks to some lousy misconduct on their commercialism. Thanks capitalism!

Beatrix rolled her eyes. "Do you want to meet some *real* teachers," she asked. "Because I am one. I *am* a good musician. And not because of magic, either. But the thing is, I am not Larry nor Richard McAsshole."

Beatrix summoned another pile of black goop. It floated above her palm before it fell and dropped into her hands. "I used them to convince your dad. He still thinks they're real people. Understandable he wouldn't trust *me*. First time he came into the store, he believed all the nonsense those two empty husks were spouting."

But then, there was a huge bang. Xefros descended clumsily from the staircase sweaty and worried. He fell on his face. It wasn't exactly an elegant entrance, but it seemed to be a very Xcellent way of getting attention.

"Tetrach, I- did it work?" He said, craning his neck.

Beatrix slapped her forehead. "No, Xefros. And stop calling me tetrach!"

He stood up, trying to regain his balance. He saw Joey and Jude tied helplessly around the drum rings. He had worried expressions on his face. He felt sorry for them.

"Can I help them?" He asked.

"Fine. I'll be in the cramped room behind the counter if you need me."

Xefeos glanced at Joey and Jude. They were really scared considering their current circumstances. But not only did fear overwhelm Joey, but also annoyance. She was annoyed at herself. For trusting her Pa! She expected a really good reason for all the things she's had to go through! This better be for the sake of humanity.

"Sorry," he said. "For trying to trick you. But I think you were too smart to see through the facade." Xefros said.

He helped Joey remove the drum around her. She tidied her clothes and straightened them to make sure there weren't any wrinkles. Jude was having a hard time getting himself out of the drums

"I- didn't think the Harley kids were going to come, today. And we thought your dad was coming so we uh, made Larry and Richard? He trusts *everything* they say." He explained. "I didn't think you'd figure it out this fast."

Joey snapped. "That was your plan? To trick our dad to giving us shitty music lessons?"

"Beatrix is doing a favour for your babysitter. She *told* us you were coming a long time ago. And I sort of got the idea from Beatrix we had to keep up the act."

"Can we go now?" Joey asked, frustrated.

"I- no. I'm sorry. You can't." He said. "Not now."

 Joey and Jude sulked in the floors of the building. Joey was expecially mad and angry. She couldn't believe she got tricked like that! She's going to make sure to never do what her Pa says ever! And she was sure she can't trust Xefros and Beatrix ever again.

"Are you magic, too?" She asked. "Are you a witch?"

"Um, no." Xefros said. He noticed Jude having difficulty with his predicament. "Um, do you need any help?"

Jude squirmed in his little drum. He gave a thumbs up. "I AM CAPABLE OF FREEING MYSELF from the trappings of an instrument." He continued fidgeting his body to get his body out of there. Joey continued her list of questions.

"Do you actually play an instrument?"

"Uh, no. I sing but my voice is just awful."

"I'm sure that's not true." Joey said. "So that girl taught you to sing?"

Xefros nodded. 

"Does that older girl-" 

"Beatrix?" Xefros inquired.

"Yeah, does she-" Joey hesitated. "Does she work for my Pa?"

"Um, she works for Ms. Lalonde. And _she_ works for Mr. Harley so...yes?" 

"Does  _he_ know this?"

No, Xefros said. He explained that Mr. Harley couldn't know that Beatrix was a witch. Or that magic exists. Or anything else! He had nefarious influences in the world, and ironically he was also influenced by a greater evil. If he told his boss, it would be the end of it.

"Um, ok? I already know that! Sea-witch, yadda yadda yadda!" She said, taking Xefros by surprise. "My Pa is a stuck-up, I know!"

"But- he is an excellent marksman!" Xefros suddenly exclaims. Joey was taken aback. This guy actually liked her Pa? "He defends the innocent, he pursues hope and he is a great hero!"

"I- you don't have to say those things. I know my Pa is a shitty person! You don't have to-"

"But he is not! He is really brave and cunning and wonderful. I've heard of the incredible escapade when he saved-"

"The heiress of the Crocker Brand, yeah yeah."

"Or when he funded research for the development of portals!"

"I- He just gave away money that wasn't his!"

"He also found those amazing beasts! And killed them and used them for the greater good of humanity! Or remember when he-"

"Stop it!"

Joey was furious. Xefros was *really* getting on her nerves now. But Xefros didn't seem to get the hint. He was confused. What did he do wrong? But it did make Joey upset. So he did the only thing he was great at. He apologized.

"Sorry," he said. "Maybe your dad isn't-"

"You think?!" Joey shrieked. "Just because he was a great person to someone else doesn't mean he was good to me, or my brother. And it's just an act! Don't you know?! He did those things because he wanted to hide the fact that he was ugly inside! He's convincing himself he's a good guy! But everyone who's lived him with him already knows how ugly he can be!"

"But he-"

"I don't wanna hear it anymore!"

"I'm sorry." :(

In the distance, Jude still struggled with the drum. He was still stuck. And he did not witness the dramatic outburst of his sister. Joey made distance between her and Xefros. Gah, what a pain! She thought he was nice!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that I don't have a tablet to post bad doodles. So here's a bad doodle in the traditional way; using a cameraphone to take a pic of it.


End file.
